Harry Potter and the Second War
by kirby123
Summary: No suummary. Just Read. Rated R for Language, Mild Sensuality, and Mild Violence. NO SEX


Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin  
  
Chapter 1:O.W.L.S  
  
Harry James Potter sat in his bedroom in Number Four, Privet Drive, turning the pages of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 very uninterestedly. He shut the book and took a photo album out of his trunk and opened it to a picture of his parent's wedding. Harry stared at his parent's waving out at him from the picture, grinning broadly. Harry's gaze moved to the left a little bit, resting on Sirius Black, James's best man, as well as Harry's godfather. Harry felt tears coming to his eyes as he saw Sirius waving at him from out of the photo. He had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange about a month ago in the Department of Mysteries, where he had fallen slowly through an arched veil his body lost for eternity,  
Harry was no ordinary person. In fact, Harry was as far from normal as humanly possible. Harry is a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his two best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, who were in Gryffindor house with many other of his friends such as Ginny Weasly, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and many of his other friends. Last year, during his History of Magic O.W.L., Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Once Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had gotten there (the other five had insisted on coming), Harry and the others found out that the vision of Sirius being tortured was all a big hoax because of Voldemort. He wanted to get a prophecy about him and Harry, which went like so:  
THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROCHES.BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT.AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.THE ONE WITH THE POWER THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.  
So Harry had gone back to Privet Drive at the end of the year, without telling anyone about the prophecy, preferring to bottle it all up inside himself. From the time between the Department of Mysteries and the end of term, Harry hadn't spoken to anyone about what happened at the Ministry, not even Ron or Hermione.  
Harry sighed for the 954,259th time that summer, and put the book away in his trunk. He even wondered why he had looked at the photo album out in the first place. Every hour or so, he would stop reading the numerous school books littering his cramped bedroom's floor and get out the photo album to look at his parents and his godfather, without a clue why he was really looking at the album, because every time he did, he ended up sobbing.  
"No," Harry told himself sternly while crying. "You can't keep on doing this to yourself. Sirius would have wanted you to move on and not to dwell on his death"  
I'm so tired of being here,  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
  
And if you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave,  
  
Because your presence still lingers here.  
  
And it won't leave me alone,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's too much that time can not erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you scream I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still have all of me.  
  
You used to captivate me,  
  
By all of your resonating lights,  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
  
Your voice, it chased away all of my sanity.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's too much that time can not erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you scream I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still have all of me.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
  
And though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. Everyone he was friends with, everyone he loved, everyone he cherished, everyone he held dear, everyone he had in his heart, was either dead or in grave danger. He was sick of it. He was always the one that people pointed at, always the one that put people in danger, and he was always the one that people died because of. The only reason that he didn't kill himself was because if he did, Voldemort would reign over the world-wizarding and muggle.  
  
* * *  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Harry got out of his bed and turned off his clock alarm, rubbing his eyes while searching for his glasses.  
'Happy Birthday to me,' Harry thought dully as he made his slow way to the window. He sighed yet again as he put his elbows on the windowsill and started to stare out in the cloudless, starry night sky.  
'Why does everything bad have to happen to me?' Harry thought bitterly. 'Why the bloody hell is it that I just can't have a normal life? It seems like everything that happens to me just has to go bloody wrong, doesn't it?"  
Harry stared absently into space a depressed mood in the air before spotting a many owls in the sky, and then that they were all heading in his direction. In the middle of the group of five or so owls, Harry recognized a snowy white owl as his own, Hedwig. Beside her, Harry saw what looked like a feathery fluff ball with a big package tied to its leg. Upon closer inspection, Harry discovered that it was Pigwidgeon, Ron's half-crazed bird. Once Harry moved out of the way of the window Harry registered that the other three owls were unfamiliar to him. One was a brown tawny, another was an eagle with black feathers, and the other one happened to be none other than-  
"Fawkes?" Harry said in a stunned tone. "What does Dumbledore need to talk to me about now?" Harry took the letters from Fawkes and all of the others, and all of them except Hedwig and Pigwidgeon took off through the window. "And who in the bloody hell sent me a raven?" Harry said. "Well, only one way to find out isn't there?"  
Harry picked up the letter that was delivered by the raven and turned it over to find a highly official looking Ministry of Magic seal. Harry ripped open the envelope to have a letter fall into his lap. Harry picked up the letter and started to read:  
  
Mr. Harry J. Potter The Smallest Bedroom Number 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surrey  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, The following are the O.W.L results of Harry Potter. For a reference, any grade above an A equals one O.W.L. Also, an O is equal to an outstanding, an E equals Exceeds Expectations, an A equals Acceptable, a P equals a Poor, and a D equals a Dreadful. Due to Ministry interferences, and the fact that that only one person got an A, the W.E.A. has decided to curb the test. One grade level curb.  
Congratulations on your O.W.L. results.  
  
Griselda Marchbanks Written/Practical  
  
Astronomy- A/P  
  
Charms- E/O  
  
Transfiguration- E/E  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- O/O*  
  
Divination- A/D  
  
Potions- E/O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- O/O  
  
Herbology- O/E  
  
History of Magic- D  
  
Total O.W.L.S.-7  
  
*-Outstanding with recommendation  
  
Again, congratulations on your O.W.L. results. 


End file.
